Misty
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Estuvo con él siempre, en sus derrotas y en sus victorias, en sus peleas con Gary, en su entrenamiento Pokemon, en su primera batalla.Siempre caminando junto a él...


"**Misty"**

**-"Julieta": Fernando Delgadillo.-**

****

_**Las noches son un mar de oleaje **_

_**turbo que aveces me trae recuerdo...,**_

_**Y que recuerdos los que vuelan esta noche**_

_**de donde hace tantos años**_

_**se habían quedado durmiendo**_

No podía ver el mar, lo escuchaba, pero no alcanzaba a verlo. La noche era demasiado oscura y la luna con sus débiles rayos apenas alcanzaba a reflejarse en el agua salada.

No entendía, no sabía que lo había impulsado ha caminar hasta la playa a media noche. El mar lo llamaba a sumergirse en sus traicioneras aguas nocturnas...

¿Y por que no? Ya lo había perdido todo, sus pokemon, sus amigos, su sueño...

Ese día había acabado por perderlo todo, había apostado a Pikachu contra Gary, y lo había perdido para siempre. A sus 26 años ya no le quedaba nada por que vivir, estaba ebrio y el agua lo llamaba irremediablemente a sumergirse en sus aguas.

Camino decididamente sobre la arena hasta que sus pies fueron alcanzados por las olas del mar. El mismo rumor de agua que lo había llamado detuvo al hombre de cabellos negros, desaliñados y lacios. Escucho atentamente, le pareció que oía las cuerdas de una guitarra y que una bohemia voz cantaba, al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente...

_**Recuerdos que me van llegando a oleadas**_

_**y sugieren otros tiempos, tiempos de más, facilidad**_

_**es la palabra que me hace falta**_

_**y hace tiempo no comprendo**_

_**No tengo más que un vago sentimentalismo**_

_**dulce y triste pero viejo,**_

_**como el viejo sabor de viejas lagrimas **_

_**y viejo como el muro de su casa...**_

_**Donde aparecía corriendo **_

_**de la mano de su hermana,**_

_**cuando la estaba queriendo **_

_**más que a todo lo que quise**_

_**sobre todo lo que entiendo **_

_**que quiere alguien con diez años...**_

Habían pasado tantos años que ya casi lo había olvidado. Ahora era un hombre, un hombre joven, y sin embargo, acabado y sin ninguna esperanza, de cabellos negros desaliñados, cuerpo fuerte pero de alma débil, vestido apenas decentemente, de miran triste y melancólico, entregado al alcohol y a cualquier oportunidad de vida fácil pero no siempre había sido así...

Muchos años atrás, el había sido un niño, un niño con un gran sueño: Ser el mejor maestro pokemon. En ese entonces tenía 10 años y era un brillante muchachito que siempre llevaba una gorra de la liga pokemon y con el triunfo reflejado en su cara, con las dulces placeres de la infancia. Así salió aquel día de su casa para tomar el camino que le conducía al laboratorio del profesor OK. De él recibió su primer pokemon, quien sería su mejor amigo: Pikachu. Emprendió su viaje y su primera pelea no se hizo esperar, aunque él y Pikachu no congeniaban ahí a prendieron a confiar uno en el otro. La pelea dejo a Pikachu tan mal que Ash tuvo que robarle su bicicleta a una niña para poder llevar a su pokemon a toda prisa a un centro pokemon. En esos momentos, jamas paso por su cabeza que ella lo seguiría y se quedaría...

_**Como me gustaba Julieta...**_

_**En ese entonces todo venía en otros nombres**_

_**desde amarla en secreto,**_

_**hasta vivir con la confianza que **_

_**me amaba tras de sus ojos risueños**_

_**Siempre se resumía en la frase acostumbrada**_

_**y para mi todo lo envolvían tres palabras**_

_**ciertas como la verdad:**_

_**Me gustaba Julieta...**_

_**Me gustaba Julieta...**_

_**Cuando iba mirando a cualquier sitio,**_

_**sin hacerlo...**_

_**Cuando imaginaba **_

_**y se peinaba los cabellos negros...**_

_**Negros, negros como noche**_

_**y largos, largos como inviernos...**_

_**Que nunca acababan de estar cerca**_

_**o estar lejos, solo y tan solo a mi lado les recuerdo.**_

****

Y se quedó...

De él principio al fin. Estuvo con él siempre, en sus derrotas y en sus victorias, en sus peleas con Gary, en su entrenamiento Pokemon, en su primera batalla con un líder de gimnasio y cuando obtuvo su primera medalla.

Siempre caminaba junto a él y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo peleando pero invariablemente estaban juntos. Ella lo cuidaba cuando enfermaba y lo apoyaba cuando lo veía decaído, lo alegraba cuando estaba triste.

En sus viajes él había hecho muchos amigos y amigas, lo habían acompañado un tiempo pero luego se iban para seguir su propio camino. Ella no, Misty viajo con él en la liga añil, al principio de su aventura, de regreso a pueblo paleta, en el torneo pokemon y su nuevo comienzo en la liga naranja. Continuamente alegre y sonriendo. Ambos habían crecido juntos, se querían pero jamas se lo dijeron, él la amaba en secreto y leía en sus ojos azules que ella le correspondía, pero por mucho tiempo nunca se lo dijeron...

**Me gustaba Julieta...**

**Cuando imaginaba que le amaba de hace tiempo.**

**Cuando escribió que era su amor.**

**Cuando lo entiendo y además**

**cuando como hoy lo rememoro.**

**Dulce y triste como lagrimas y besos**

**de mejilla y de la infancia**

**de ya hace mucho tiempo atrás...**

Recordó aquella ocasión, ambos tendrían 13 años. Se quedaron atrapados en una cueva, entre la nieve y la tormenta. Estuvieron ahí 3 días, pensaron que no saldrían con vida. 

. Toguepy y Pikachu dormían uno junto al otro para darse calor. Ella le mostró un cuadernillo azul que él nunca había visto. Era su diario, busco una pagina y le mostró unas cuantas líneas. La fecha era algo reciente, unos cuantos meses atrás, justo cuando estaban quedándose en Cd.Azulona, el hogar de Misty...

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mis hermanas. No, nos habíamos gritado así desde que decidí marchame de casa para convertirme en entrenadora de pokemon de agua._

_Estoy un poco triste y decepcionada, no pense que mis hermanas persistieran en mantenerme a su lado. Ellas saben que estoy siguiendo mi sueño y que nada me hará renunciar a él. También saben que no viajo sola, que tengo la mejor compañía que podría encontrar. No las entiendo, ¿Por qué quieren a toda costa que me quede?, ¿No me tienen confianza? Se los dije,, se los grite a todo pulmón._

_Mi hermana mayor se quedó mirándome largo rato, de hecho las tres lo hicieron. Luego ella sonrío y hablaron las tres en secreto. No pude escuchar nada de esta conversación, pero luego me pregunto:_

_- Es por Ash, ¿No es cierto?, no quieres dejarlo.-_

_Yo no supe que responder, solo me quede callada, era verdad, no quería alejarme de él._

_Ella volvió a sonreír, mis otras dos hermanas tenían una cara muy rara, entre preocupación y tristeza._

_- Esta bien. No te retendremos con nosotras si no quieres. Pero hagamos un trato- Dijo mientras me tomaba ambas manos._

_- Prométeme que volverás a casa, lo más rápido posible, en cuanto te lo pida, no importa en donde te encuentres. Solo prométeme eso, por favor.-_

_Yo lo prometí..._

- Ahora ya no podré cumplir esa promesa.- Le dijo Misty llorando. Ash la abrazo, no sabía que hacer para calmarla.

- Tranquila, veras como salimos de aquí. Brock debe de estar buscándonos. Todo va a estar bien. Estamos juntos, ¿Verdad?.-

La niña levanto la cara y le interrogo con los ojos, no entendía que es lo que él intentaba decirle.

- Misty, eres mi mejor amiga. Te agradezco mucho que no te hayas quedado en ciudad Azulona, si lo hubieras hecho, yo estaría aquí solo. Por eso se que todo va a salir bien, por que estamos juntos.-

Ella sonrió y una luz de esperanza brillo en sus ojos. Le hecho los brazos al cuello a su amigo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_**Me gustaba Julieta...**_

_**Cuando murió u papa y se lo dijeron.**_

_**Cuando en la sorpresa soltó el llanto**_

_**y el cuaderno, donde decía que me amaba**_

_**siempre y cuando fuera eterno como el sol...**_

_**Me gustaba Julieta...**_

_**Cuando la llevaron a vivir con sus abuelos.**_

_**Cuando dejo de ir a clases con su hermana.**_

_**Cuando una tarde, como cualquier tarde gris**_

_**Se me fue lejos, lejos más allá de donde van todos los sueños**_

_**Que han venido desde entonces**_

_**y esta noche me repiten que **_

_**de niño y en las noches...**_

_**Me gustaba Julieta...**_

Aquella vez, el principio del fin.

Misty y él se habían visto forzados a regresar a toda prisa, por la promesa que ella le hiciera a sus hermanas. Antes de entrar al gimnasio, dos de sus hermanas salieron a abrazar a la chica. Las dos lloraban, la tristeza era lo único que podía verse en sus ojos.

- Celeste murió.-

- Ella no quiso que supieras que estaba enferma, todo lo que quería era despedirse de ti.-

- Pero ya es muy tarde.-

La mochila que sostenía en sus manos callo al piso, todo su contenido se regó por el piso, Ash recogió aquel cuadernillo azul, no era su intención mirar, pero el cuaderno se había abierto en la ultima hoja escrita.

...tal vez yo sea una niña, pero creo saber que es lo que estoy sintiendo. Lo amo...

Tuvieron que despedirse, ella ya no fue capaz de dejar a sus hermanas. Ash y Brock prometieron que se mantendrían en contacto y vendrían a visitarla cada vez que pudieran.  
Así pasaron dos años. 

Ash, convertido en un adolescente de 15 años pudo al fin visitar a su querida Misty, después de ganar la Liga Naranja, ese era el obsequio que le llevaba.

La chica lo recibió contenta y con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en ella y no era solo su cuerpo, que había comenzado a redondearse con las formas propias de una mujer. Era algo en el brillo de sus ojos, parecía irse apagando poco a poco cada día.

Él tenía que continuar sus viajes, un día intento irse, pero cuando iba anunciárselo a la chica, algo lo detuvo, no pudo hacerlo.

Misty murió dos días después...

De la misma enfermedad que había aquejado a su hermana y al igual que ella, no quiso que se lo dijeran a Ash, ella había expresado como ultimo deseo pasar sus ultimo días con él, siendo lo más feliz que podía ser una chica de 15 años.

Estuvo con ella hasta el ultimo momento, pudieron despedirse y él le prometio que siempre saldría adelante, por ella...

¿Qué diría si lo viera ahora?

- ¡Estúpido!, ¡Sal del agua!.-

Volteo al lugar de donde provenía el grito. Entre las sombras sorprendió a una mujer pelirroja que desmontaba de una bicicleta. Corrió a la playa y quitándose sus tenis se apresuro a sacar a Ash del mar y lo jalo hasta la playa.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí?, ¿No sabes que nadar en el mar de noche es peligroso?, Las corrientes son muy traicioneras, ¡Pudiste haberte ahogado!.-

- No se habría perdido gran cosa.- Dijo el con aire bastante despreocupado.

La mano de la mujer se impacto contra su rostro. Él pareció reaccionar y la miro atentamente, traía un short a media pierna que dejaba ver sus largas y torneadas piernas y una blusa de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo atlético y bien formado. Sus cabellos lacios, entre rojos y naranjas, los llevaba sueltos y le llagaban un poco más a bajo de la barbilla.

-"Si Misty aun viviera, tal vez sería como ella"- Penso.

Se sentaron sobre la arena y el resto de la noche Ash le narro toda su vida. La mujer se veía molesta por lo ultimo que contara, de cómo había apostado y perdido a su mejor amigo y había cruzado por su mente la idea de arrojarse al mar.

- Tu mismo has echado tu vida a la basura. Nadie más que tú tiene la culpa de todo lo que te ha pasado. Y para rematar pensabas suicidarte. ¡Eres el tipo más patético que he conocido! Rompiste una promesa hecha a la chica que amabas, ¡promesa que le hiciste antes de que muriera!-

Ash oculto sus ojos molestos y avergonzados a la vez. Tenía mucho que nadie le hablaba tan claro, solo ella lo hacia...

- Es verdad, tienes razón. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.-

- Si, si puedes hacerlo, puedes cumplir tu promesa.-

La mujer se levanto y él la imito.

- Observa.- Dijo.- El sol esta por salir y alejara la noche, eso a ocurrido desde siempre, tu también debes levantarte y empezar de nuevo.-

- ¡Es una promesa!-

Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, sus cuerpos se acercaron naturalmente como si siempre hubiera sido así. El sol aparecía imponente saliendo del mar.

El beso no se hizo esperar, apasionado y tierno a la vez.

Volvió la cara al sol, el sol era deslumbrante y lleno de esperanza. Él se levantaría como el sol. Y como antes, como jamas debió de haber dejado de hacerlo, cumpliría sus promesas, cumpliría sus sueños...

Estaba tirado en la arena, no había señales de la mujer, ni de la bicicleta. Dudo, ¿Todo había sido un sueño?.

Fijo su mirada en el mar, estaba tan lleno de vida. El agua y sus peces iban y venían, las aves marinas sobrevolaban en busca del desayuno.

Solo por un momento vio brincar del agua una Estaryou, sonrió cálidamente.

- Gracias Misty...-

**Fin.**


End file.
